deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
As Dead Island was released just a few days ago, it's normal that there's a few glitches and bugs not yet fixed. Some of these will be revealed here. Pleased move the various bugs to their corresponding area thankyou. This will allow others to see which problems exist where and on what systems. PC Related PS3 Related XBox Related *While retrieving the Juice Boxes from the gas station (where you find the petrol for 'Fluid Necessity'), it is possible that the thugs in the garage behind it will continually spawn as you're attempting to remove the blockade and turn off the power making it impossible to do so and forcing you to reload a checkpoint or die. *Occasionally zombies will freeze in their positions. *Although zombies cannot avoid the mighty kick, it is possible for them to 'teleport' beneath your leg and end up behind you. Zombies can also run through you and end up behind you when in combat with more than one zombie. *When in close combat with more than one zombie, activating kick will often cause your character to repeatedly kick the zombie furthest away from you despite focussing on the zombie right in front of you. *Weapons thrown into a Thug or Ram can sometimes be retrieved after the player character dies and can be found hanging in the air where the thug may have been. *Reloading a checkpoint previous to later activity seems to have saved all of that activity meaning that if something occurred, was lost or otherwise which the player didn't want, you will have no way to retrieve any save points prior to later action. *Choosing the 'Reload Last Checkpoint' function seems to not be consistent as to where you will end up and it is usually not where you were when you last reached a checkpoint. This has continued beyond the patch released for the XBox 360. Reloading the last checkpoint also still appears to save any activity you completed after the last checkpoint indicating that the checkpoint function has nothing to do with the saving function of the game. *This random placement also affects the player when they die in combat. You can be spawned down the street and around the corner or immediately in the fray of zombies you died fighting. *Zombie spawning is out of whack it seems. Zombies will spawn directly behind the player character even if they have put themselves into a corner and against the wall to fight an oncoming horde. This makes the game incredibly difficult as a single player, especially in the City of Moresby. *Have regularly experienced my character grunting and moving as though they are being hit by something/someone, but looking around there is nothing there. I have not checked if I am losing hitpoints. Curious if this is similar to the glitch listed below regarding opening/locking doors. All Platforms *A glitch has recently been found that occurs on both PC, 360 and PS3. This glitch makes the game not save your progress since the last time you activated online/cooperative mode. The game for some reason doesn't save your progress when you play with online mode enabled even if you're not, or never have played with another player. The only known fix to this on the 360 and PS3, until the developers patch it, is to turn off online mode as soon as you start playing. If not, make sure you do it when you're ready to quit. But since the game doesn't allow you to turn it off during gameplay, you can safely quit the game to the start screen (where you choose play, continue etc.) and turn it off, then enter the game again and play to a checkpoint, and then quit. Only then can you be sure your game will be saved. This works since the game data isn't reset/deleted until you quit the game entirely and shut off the 360/PS3. For a video on how to save the game properly on PC, watch this video *Another glitch found is that sometimes when you open or lock doors, sometimes even when you breach, you'll get instantly killed even if there's no one nearby. This seems to happen if you're too close to the door when opening/locking, and the game thinks you're getting squeezed between something, and responds in killing you as if you were to get hit in the head with a dumpster. But since there is no way to normally get killed in the game like this (traps, walls, falling objects etc.) the reason may be something else. Let's hope it get patched soon. *Not really a glitch, but in chapter 8, when you're told to clear out the supermarket that some thugs have taken over (I don't remember what the mission is called, the save glitch happened to me), After you've done that you can return to the supermarket and re-loot it again for infinite money, as there's about 6 or 7 cash registers, each with around 1000-5000 dollars in them, which reset every time you leave the supermarket (leaving to the sewers and going back in). This also works for all other cash registers, like in small stores etc. and places with other high-value stuff. *On the second area follow the river down about half way there is a workbench on the left, go to the building to the right of it next to the river. there is a store there. For some reason infected keep spawning there I've already killed close to 20 and there is a pop machine in there too. Make sure that you have the foot stamp, it's a great place to get exp. *When you kill a zombie with a molotov and don't hit them with anything else; most of the time it doesn't give you exp. I think the game thinks it's a natural death. *When fast traveling, and your close by a quest giver or other NPC related to a quest, an objective such as talking to the NPC, will be automaticaly completed. This can be troublesome, as fast travelling might cause you to complete a quest, and inturn, you will not recive a reward, like XP, blueprints, and weapons. *After killing a zombie by throwing a weapon at it then retrieving it, reloading a checkpoint, dying and respawning, completing an objective, or giving items to Jin to store (taking a weapon out of storage, or traveling to a new area with weapons in her inventory), a weapon(s) might spontaneously delete from the inventory it is located in. Confirmed for XBox 360. Lost 5 superior weapons when reloading a checkpoint despite previously having had all of the weapons in my inventory and equipped. *There is also a duplication glitch in this game (Confirmed on 360, PC, and PS3), To perform, hold the weapon you wish to duplicate, hold the throw button (So the character holds it back aiming for a throw) then hold the drop button (Y on 360, Backspace on PC, Triangle on PS3) and press Attack (RT on 360, LMB on PC, R1 on PS3), and you will throw the weapon and also drop another weapon exactly the same as it. This glitch can be easily repeated as much as desired for infinite money. *Kicking with Alcohol as your equipped weapon forces you to drink the bottle. *It appears that for both Xbox 360 and PS3, that the "There and Back Again" achievement/trophy is unatainable without hex editing your save files. It is speculated that the final area (despite 72 confirmed areas have been identified through maps made by the community) is the DLC arena which will release in late September. *Sometimes, when doing the mission to locate a mechanic to reinforce the armored car, the game will not register that all infected have been killed at the workshop, even if they have. This can usually be rectified by reloading the last checkpoint. However, sometimes reloading the last checkpoint will cause you to be respawned in Moresby, skipping all missions and cutscenes between that quest and Moresby, as well as making any quests (such as A Voice From Above the Sky) impossible to complete, requiring you to start a new game. Another problem is if ramming the zombies out front of the shop with a vehicle it is possible to knock them through the garage door making them unreachable to kill and complete this part without reloading. In order to prevent this they should be run over from the sides and not rammed from behind into the door. *In the lab, there is a body on an operating table. Normally, this body never has anything to pick up from it... but if you attack the body and move it, when the game resets, it will respawn with money on it. *On some occasions, when activating sprint, your stamina bar will instantly drop to zero, even if you have full stamina or have rested recently *In the quest "The Purest Exit" the NPC Yerema will be knocked down, even when not attacked. In some cases, she may fall through the ground, and become stuck and cannot get back up. The only solution to this problem is to drop out of an online match or load last checkpoint. *If you have a full inventory and then try to get someing from Jin it disappears. *Sometimes fast travel might not activate. You select the auto travel map and the "Use" button icon dissapears, but the fast travel menu doesn't come up. *There's a BUNCH of Bugs for some Chracters' Skills; Purna: Jackpot (3 ranks) doesn't do anything, even when you mod both Values belonging to the Skill to 999999.0, you never get any orange or yellow or whatever 'special' Items dropped. Only thing I (the Poster) managed to get (even with modded Skill) was 1 lousy LP4000 and 1x Engine Parts, and that after opening about 100+ containers and slaying about the double amount of Zombies. Recovery (3 ranks): When shooting with a Firearm, a couple rounds, then throwing the Weapon away gained me PLUS Ammo, whereas the WEAPON on the ground had NEGATIVE Ammo remaining. With maxed out Skill, I was able to get more Ammo than there is in the clip of the gun and thus 'dupe' each kind of Ammo. Logan: Boomerang: I was able to throw/duplicate EXPLODING throwing Knifes infinitely, even with only the first tier of the skill: The Knife exploded, blowing the enemies up, and without receiving the BOOMERANG! Message, I still had all my Stickybomb-Knifes in my Inventory; talking about an unbalanced, not-so-well-thought-out Game... sadly, the only fix so far, is REMOVING the skills by making them instead of '0.15' (Boomerang?) and so on say '0.0' (0.0 chance for Logans Boomerang and 0.0 chance for Ammo Recovery for Purna). *If you don't complete quests in the lab before it gets over run by zombies sometimes the markers will still show up as well as the scientist in one of the corner rooms remaining alive. *Very ocassionally when you try to get in a car and someone is already driving and they reverse through you it won't show the possibility of getting on. When this happens the stamina bar disappears completely allowing you to run without a break, as well as having the zombies run away from you. *When traveling between Bunker # 2 and the bungalow where Svetlana gives her quest, if you try and run through the water directly from the bunker, if is possible to fall directly through the bottom of the ocean floor. You can still kick and fight, but there is no way to get back to the surface. Category:PC Version: When fast travelling, some times you can't sprint for any good reason, and that for an undefined amount of time: happens to me every now and then, esp. when I NEED to get out of some place and can't because my Sprint-key ain't doing anything. 10 Mins later it is back to normal. Category:Features in Dead Island Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:Article stubs Category:PC Version: When fast travelling, some times you can't sprint for any good reason, and that for an undefined amount of time: happens to me every now and then, esp. when I NEED to get out of some place and can't because my Sprint-key ain't doing anything. 10 Mins later it is back to normal.